Certains Ont La Grandeur
by Facing The Unknown
Summary: TRADUCTION. Plus personne d'autre ne compte vraiment. GellertAlbus. Rééditée.


**Auteur :** Charmed Sherwood

**Traductrice :** DarkJedusor

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à la talentueuse Charmed Sherwood. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Pairing :** GellertAlbus

**Note de la traductrice :** j'ai carrément flashé sur cet OS. J'étais (désespérément) à la recherche d'une fiction mettant en scène ce pairing, et j'ai eu envie de traduire celle-ci. J'ai ramé, car il y a beaucoup d'expressions intraduisibles. Mais j'ai finalement réussi =)

Vous trouverez le lien de l'OS en VO dans mes favoris.

Une dernière chose : je débute dans la traduction, donc soyez cléments :)

**For the author** _: Thank you so much to let me translate your history =) I deleted some sentences because they were untranslatable in French :/_

**EDIT DU 29/01/11 : j'ai réédité cette fiction car je me suis rendue compte que les lignes avaient disparues. J'en ai profité pour corriger les quelques fautes d'orthographes, donc vous pouvez lire sans crainte :)**

Enjoy !**  
**

* * *

**CERTAINS ONT LA GRANDEUR.**

« N'as-tu jamais voulu entreprendre quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui va grandir jusqu'à ce que chaque personne, chaque personne dans le monde entier connaisse ton nom ? » Gellert se releva pour mieux le voir, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans la couverture, et Albus sourit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme ce garçon avant, et à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, il y avait de l'électricité statique, petits frissons familiers. Il avait attendu toute sa vie quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vraiment discuter.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il honnêtement, poussant ses jambes sans que Gellert lui demande, pour qu'il puisse monter sur le lit et s'allonger gracieusement à ses pieds, ses jambes étendues jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le sol. Ses cheveux pâles tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, alors qu'il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui découvrait ses dents.

« Alors, nous le ferons, hein ? » Une épaule tranquille se pressa chaleureusement contre son genou. « Ensemble. »

« Oui. » Albus acquiesça, le cœur battant. « Ensemble. »

* * *

Il y avait des papiers dans toute la chambre d'Albus; des feuilles et des feuilles de parchemins empilées sur son bureau, cachées sous son matelas et accrochées à chaque mur. Gellert passait plus de temps ici que chez lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes restés cachés tout ce temps. » Albus fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant un instant, puis jeta son regard là où Gellert s'affala sur le ventre, de l'autre côté du lit. « Si seulement nous avions entamé les relations entre Moldus et sorciers il y a des années, ce serait mieux maintenant. Nous aurions dû vivre tous ensemble. »

« Bien sûr. » Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans la voix de Gellert, un tranchant qui n'était pas là avant. « Mais c'est trop tard pour ça, non ? Si nous avions tenté d'instaurer la paix avec eux, ils n'auraient pas étés capables de gérer le fait que nous ayons des facultés qu'ils n'ont pas. Ils sont avides, Albus. Ils ne sont pas comme _nous_. »

_Nous_. Une main fine se posa sur la nuque d'Albus, avec précaution, et il ne se résolut pas à demander si Gellert voulait parler de la communauté sorcière, ou juste d'_eux_. La question resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Tu comprends que nous leur sommes supérieurs, à cause de notre magie. Je sais que tu le sais. »

Et Albus hocha la tête.

* * *

Gellert n'aimait pas sa famille, et, parfois, Albus ne les supportait pas non plus, mais il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait. Il passait tant de temps caché avec lui, parlant du futur, de _leur_ futur, loin de tout ça. Et il se sentait coupable, plus entièrement concentré pour s'occuper de sa famille, mais ils étaient si fermés qu'Albus pu ignorer quand Aberforth se battit avec des garçons dans la ville, pu oublier combien Ariana paraissait fragile et fatiguée parfois.

Aberforth avait dit quelque chose à Gellert, pendant qu'Albus était au-dessus, et celui-ci monta dans la chambre de son ami, le nez en sang et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ton frère ne m'aime pas. » dit-il. Il s'assit sur le lit, tamponnant délicatement son nez avec une feuille de parchemin vierge. Albus regardait la manière dont le sang fleurissait sur le blanc, rouge puis tournant finalement au noir, et il soupira. Il ne savait que dire pour le réconforter. Il savait que son ami n'avait jamais eu besoin de réconfort, jamais, mais il savait qu'il devait dire _quelque chose_.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

Gellert leva son regard vers lui, curieusement, puis approuva.

Plus personne d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance.

* * *

La première fois que Gellert l'embrassa, ils étaient dans la ville, et il faisait nuit. Les étoiles semblaient avoir étés arrachées au ciel d'une peinture, lumières éparpillées et brillant parfaitement au dessus d'eux. Le vent était juste assez frais pour frissonner, juste assez pour que Gellert passe un bras sur son épaule et se rapproche de lui pour partager la chaleur de sa veste.

La rue était silencieuse, tous étaient dans leur petit monde, endormis. Ils n'avaient jamais étés aussi seuls, avant. Ils n'avaient jamais étés aussi libres.

« Je pense que ça devrait toujours être comme ça. » murmura Albus. Gellert glissa sa main contre sa joue et l'embrassa doucement, une fois, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent.

« Je préfère un peu de bruit.» souffla-t-il, près de lui, mais Albus avait attendu ceci. C'était une chose dont il était sûr : des deux, Gellert était celui qui était le plus probable de mourir d'un coup, tandis qu'Albus pouvait seulement imaginer sa propre mort dans un geignement.(1)

* * *

Ils devinrent, d'une certaine façon, au cours de ces deux mois, des d'adultes beaucoup plus mûrs que ceux qui bouge leurs vies tranquilles autour d'eux. (2)

Gellert arrêta de mettre du sucre dans son thé, et commença à parler des premiers bûchers de sorcières, et de la force avec laquelle les Moldus avaient tenté de rayer la magie de leurs vies. Albus essayait de donner du sens à tout cela, mais plus il y pensait, et plus cela le désorientait. Il voulait croire son ami, cependant son cœur se serrait quand il l'entendait parler de ses (leur, essayait-il de penser, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas) plans d'avenir. Il arracha les papiers des murs, les empila soigneusement et les rangea dans les tiroirs du bureau.

« Je mets un peu d'ordre. » dit-il.

« Je voudrais les prendre, si ça ne te dérange pas. » demanda Gellert d'une voix distante, et Albus se poussa pour le laisser les recueillir et les glisser dans son sac. Il partit, quelques minutes plus tard, sans un mot mais avec un baiser sur sa joue, et Albus n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'aller à la fenêtre et regarder son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bas de la rue.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

* * *

Albus sentait le poids du plus jeune garçon sur lui, gémissant doucement à chaque fois que leurs peau se touchaient et collaient avec la sueur.

Bien qu'il ne le disait jamais ainsi, il savait que c'était comme ça que Gellert le préférait : impuissant, nu, étendu et frissonnant. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, et le poussèrent contre lui, le forçant à s'enfoncer dans le matelas et Albus retint un cri. Ariana et Aberforth étaient en train de dormir juste en dessous (il avait vérifié deux fois avant) et ils n'étaient pas au courant de _ça_. Personne n'était au courant.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda Gellert, comme si il pouvait entendre ce qu'il pensait, et il bougea pour glisser une main sur la courbe de sa hanche, l'autre caressant sa cuisse alors qu'il pressait ses jambes ouvertes. Albus gémissait doucement à chaque caresse, sentant chaque centimètre de sa peau brûler, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une peau tendu et des terminaisons nerveuses.

« Oui. Très. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Des insultes furent dîtes, et Albus savait qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient vrai, pas vraiment. Mais le visage d'Aberforth se tordit et il pu entendre Gellert haleter, choqué, presque terrifié. Plus il n'y eu plus rien, sauf des sorts lancés et un éclair, rouge et brillant, mais pas de vert, _s'il vous plait, pas de vert_…

Quand il reprit connaissance, il vit de la poussière flotter dans l'air du crépuscule au-dessus de lui, et le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un de proche tousser. Tous ses membres lui semblaient lourds et humides lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Ton ami a foutu le camp. » dit son frère d'une voix distante, pelotonné autour de lui-même. Ses yeux clairs étaient rougis. « Et je n'arrive pas à ranimer Ariana. »

Albus la trouva allongée, son corps blanc étendu sur le tapis, son jeune visage défait, exceptionnellement calme. Il toucha son poignet, son cou, son front. Et il su.

* * *

Gellert ne vint pas aux funérailles.

Après, Albus attendit à l'extérieur, dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un visage familier lui apparaître, le coucher de soleil en fond. Une main tendre caressa sa joue, l'attirant contre des lèvres douces. Il oublia tous les mots qu'il avait à lui dire, et répondit au baiser de Gellert, jouant légèrement avec ses boucles.

« Adieu. » murmura Gellert dans sa bouche, sa langue contre ses dents.

Albus ne répondit pas.

Il ne lui restait plus rien à dire.

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase. la phrase d'origine était: "Gellert is more likely to end with a bang, while Albus can only imagine his own death a whimper." Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction à me proposer, je suis preneuse.

(2) Pareil que pour la (1). La phrase d'origine était : "They grow in some ways, over those two months, into the traits of adults much bigger than those who move through quiet lives around them."

* * *

Review ? 


End file.
